


Meshiuma

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: weissvsaiyuki, Demons, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farfarello and Schuldig have to restrain themselves for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meshiuma

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750880) by [Viridian5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5). 



> Small spoilers for “Mission 12: Abschied-- Why” and “Mission 18: Schuld-- Farfarello.”
> 
> Written for [Weiss Kreuz vs. Saiyuki Battle](http://weissvsaiyuki.livejournal.com/)’s [Full Moon Friday the 13th flash challenge](http://weissvsaiyuki.livejournal.com/27158.html): **Write a side drabble for your WIP in the theme of the supernatural, spooky, or cataclysmically unlucky.** This is a prequel side piece off “[Guardians](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1750880),” a finished work.
> 
>  
> 
> [_Meshiuma_ is Japanese internet slang for schadenfreude. The word is an abbreviation of _meshi ga umai_ , which means “my food tastes good.” This relates to a Japanese proverb that basically means “the misfortune of others is sweet like honey.”](http://bangin.wordpress.com/2009/03/28/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B7%E3%82%A6%E3%83%9Emeshiuma/)

Perched on the edge of the roof as twilight slowly concealed and revealed Tokyo, Farfarello smiled as he cut designs into his flesh, raising red, red fluid, some of which misted into the air in ways humans couldn’t see but would _feel_. This city needed some more bloody madness. 

“I told you not to do that around Nagi,” Crawford said, Himself, the little human man. Let him command and preen for now, but when Farfarello and Schuldig finished their contract with him....

“He’s a telekinetic,” Farfarello replied. “If he doesn’t want my kind of mental improvements he can seal himself off from them.” 

“You can all fuck off. Leave me out of it,” the human boy said without looking up from his laptop. Farfarello looked forward to eating him one day. 

The door to the roof opened with a bang as Schuldig skipped out, manic in his glee. “I saw the local guardian today! Instead of the usual, _he_ ’s a pretty, brooding, angry, depressed boy dressed in leather and using a sword in addition to the wand. It’s like it’s my birthday!”

“Makes him more appealing to the both of us,” Farfarello replied, “though I do have to say there’s something wonderful in _breaking_ a little girl in a Catholic school uniform. But is Japan’s idea of the power of love so different from the West’s?”

“Nein. He’s substituting for his comatose sister, who’s the source of his brooding, anger, and depression. He’s also an assassin. His torment is _delicious_.” Schuldig’s hair changed from green to orange just thinking about it. “And I can make it even better.”

“You mustn’t go too far in that,” Crawford said. “He’s one of the people we need for my plan to work, so unless you two want to be bound to my commands forever you have to keep him alive and tolerably sane. You might even have to save his life now and then.” 

“That’s _perverted_ ,” Schuldig answered, and Farfarello vehemently agreed.

“You can’t let him know what you are either.” 

“Farfarello isn’t very good at playing human, which is surprising given he _was_ one not all that long ago.”

Learning the truth had set Farfarello free, although Sister Ruth, his adopted family, and God hadn’t appreciated it. Schuldig shouldn’t sneer at origins, since a very long time ago _he’d_ been an angel.

“You’ll both _try_ to seem human,” Crawford said. “Try very hard. We’ll tangle with him and his team often enough without him also trying to track and take you two down as part of his guardian duties.”

Schuldig sighed. “Fine, we’ll restrain ourselves around him. You do realize that having to seem human will put some limitations on our powers.”

“I understand that.”

“And you have to sweeten the pot for us. We need more victims to make up for the imbalance restraining ourselves against our mortal enemy causes. You know it’s hard enough for Farfarello to keep himself under control as is.”

Crawford couldn’t deny them that. A contract cut two ways. 

“It’s a big city. Eszett will have us ruining and ending a lot of lives here, so you two should have more than enough to feast on.”

Farfarello felt his teeth sharpening in anticipation. They’d paint Tokyo in blood and fire and it would be _delicious_. More than that, the contract would be completed here, after which Crawford would be the one taking abuse and commands, not giving them, and Tokyo’s guardian would be fair game for all the mental and physical torture Schuldig and Farfarello wanted to dish out before they killed him. Farfarello couldn’t wait.

 

### End


End file.
